Switched
by Squidkid11
Summary: During a raid on Eggman's base, things go horribly wrong for the three hedgehogs...
1. Discovery

OK, before I start, First off, all of the characters (At least in this chapter) belong to SEGA, not me. Also, I dearly apologize if I got the personalities very wrong. I tried.

Second, this entire story is based off of this picture: art/Awkward-413069054

Yea. I have no original thoughts. :I

* * *

**Prologue****:**

"Shadow! How do you use these things?"

"I don't know, Faker! Just figure it out! Silver! How do you do that thing with your powers?"

"Um...I just do...Sonic? How do you move so fast?"

"I move my legs really fast, duh!"

Things were getting out of hand.

**Chapter 1: Discovery **

Sonic grinned, patting the hedgehog floating beside him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Silver. We'll get ya back to your own time." He smiled again, turning to the other hedgehog who was keeping pace with him easily. "Right, Shads?"

"Hmph." The midnight hedgehog answered, the rocket skates sliding easily over the ground.

Silver's eyes widened gratefully and a smile broke his worried face. "Thanks, guys." He said, then muttered to himself. "I'm still not sure how I got here in the first place…"

"Chaos." Shadow butted in, not breaking a stride as he spoke. Silver made a confused face as he floated alongside the two speeding hedgehogs.

Sonic rolled his eyes before explaining. "What Shadow is talking about, is that Chaos often does weird things to Space and Time. Around the time you arrived the two of us had just beaten Egghead by going Super- where our abilities are enhanced ten-fold by collecting and using the power of all 7 emeralds." Sonic explained after Silver had made a face.

"That's what confuses me, what's Chaos and these emeralds you talk about?" He asked.

"Well, the Chaos Emeralds are 7 large emeralds that hold a massive amount of energy-almost limitless. As for what Chaos is, well…Ask Shadow, he's the master of it." The blue hero swiveled his head around to stare at the red-striped hedgehog gliding along-side him.

"Thanks. Leave me with the hard job." He said, rolling his eyes. Sonic opened his mouth to retort, but Shadow swept on, not giving the quick-witted hero the chance to make a comment. "Generally, Chaos is a power that can warp space and time, we call that Chaos Control. It is also an immeasurable amount of power, which I control to use Chaos Spear and Chaos Blast. It lives inside every living being, more strongly in the Chaos Emeralds, me, and –oh God I can't believe I'm saying this-Sonic." Shadow shuddered before adding. "Though how he's one of them is beyond me."

Sonic's cocky smirk fell to a face of shock and mock-hurt. He put a hand over his heart and looked at Shadow with wide eyes. "Shadow! That hurts!"

Shadow narrowed his eyes, reaching behind his head into his quills that hid his hand gun. "You know what else hurts..?"

Sonic's eyes widened and he held up his hand in surrender. "OK! OK! You win!" Shadow let his empty hand drop and made an 'I-Thought-So' face. Sonic scowled.

"Hey, Guys?" Silver's voice broke in and the two squabbling hedgehogs glanced over at him, their argument forgotten. "How much farther until Eggman's base?" He asked, scanning the empty desert around him.

Sonic looked around, her emerald eyes searching the desert. He grinned, pointing a finger in the direction of a small sand dune. "We're here." Both Silver and Shadow exchanged looks of confusion-a first. Sonic noticed and rolled his eyes. "You'll see." He said, sand spraying in every direction from his shoes as he skidded to a stop. Shadow and Silver both stopped easily, Silver just dropping to the ground when the blue aura around him faded. Shadow just stopped using his rocket-shoes and he took a few steps forward to steady himself. Sonic strolled forward, then turned and bowed to the other two Mobians. Shadow considered driving an elbow into the blue hedgehog's back while he had his eyes closed.

"Welcome, to the Eggbase." Sonic said, straightening up to go into a spin-dash. The silver and black hedgehogs put their hands up in front of their faces as the blue speedster dove into the sand, sending it flying in every direction as he dug. A thunk sounded, followed by a triumphant cry from Sonic. He poked his sand-covered head out of the hole, a smug grin planted firmly on his face. "Called it." He dropped back into the hole as Shadow and Silver walked forward to drop into the hole as well. They blinked as they stared down the fifty-foot drop. It didn't come as a huge shock to how fast he had dug it, but it was still a long drop. Shadow shrugged before powering on his rocket-shoes and he slowly hovered to the ground. Silver followed suit, using his telekinesis to slow his fall.

When all three hedgehogs had dropped down, they found Sonic leaning cockily against a metal door with the red leering Eggman insignia. Sonic opened his mouth when Shadow cut him off. "Don't. Even. Think. About. It." He hissed dangerously. Sonic quickly snapped his mouth shut, taking Shadow's advice to heart.

* * *

Well, here we go. I'll update the first few chapters pretty fast, but after that...I don't know.

Please read and review, any advise will be taken into account. :)


	2. Reminiscing

Alright, here's Chapter 2. I just want to point out the fact that I blatantly used a line that I stole from the Archie Comics. I'll admit it. It's not my line. It'll give away some of the story if I post it up here, so I'll post the line at the bottom. Sorry, Archie. It just fit so well.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Reminiscing**

The door fell over with a heavy clang, revealing a wide-eyed Silver, a face-palming Sonic, and Shadow with one foot stuck out from when he had kicked the door down. "Shadow!" Sonic hissed. "What were you thinking?! Now Eggman knows we're here!"

Shadow shrugged, putting his foot down again. "Knowing you, he was going to know anyway." Sonic's eyes blazed dangerously, and he searched his mind furiously for a comeback. He opened and closed his mouth multiple times; he looked like a dying fish. Shadow smirked, walking into the base. Silver followed him, staring at the massive dent in the steel door as he walked with wide eyes. He looked at Shadow with a scared look. _Remind me NOT to get in his way._ Silver told himself. Sonic followed suit, eyes narrowed and ears folded murderously.

They got surprisingly far into the base without any resistance-not far, but (Considering Eggman's last bases) pretty far. They were finally met by a large blockade of robots, and a couple tanks. Sonic's eyes brightened and a smile flashed. THIS was his element. He ran forward, casting the words over his shoulder. "I call the tanks!" He stopped short and his face fell as a loud shout from Shadow blew up the three advancing tanks in a burst of Chaos. "SHAADOOOW! I called the tanks!" Sonic pouted, absentmindedly taking out a few dozen robots as he stared forlornly at the smoking wreckage that was left of the tanks after the Chaos Spear had ruined them. Sonic couldn't see it (probably a good thing, too) but a massive smirk crossed over Shadow's face as he took out another dozen robots with a Chaos Blast.

Silver watched from where the three hedgehogs had entered the room with wide eyes. He blinked a few times as he watched the carnage unfold, but he didn't do much; he wasn't certain it was his place to do so. His mind was winging its way back to his home, where it looked like this all the time. When he had first arrived here, he had been shocked by the sudden color change; his previous home had been dominated by greys, browns, blacks, and mainly reds; to the sudden change of blues and greens of all shades. He had been the outsider, unfamiliar with what was going on or why. Sonic had found him wandering the streets of a large city and taken an interest in him. Since, Sonic had been very kind to the time-traveling hedgehog, believing his tale when others wouldn't. It was so much nicer here, but he couldn't stay. Time would eventually catch up and destroy reality; such was the way time-travel worked.

"Silver? Hey, buddy?" Silver's mind was tugged back to his own body by Sonic's voice, from the hedgehog's worried face, he had been talking to Silver for a while. Silver blushed, pulling his mouth closer to his fluffy chest-fur to try and hide it. If Sonic noticed, he didn't acknowledge it. "You OK?" Sonic asked.

"Uh…Yea…Sorry. I was just thinking…" He trailed off, leaving _about my home_ silent, but Sonic seemed to understand.

Sonic's face was comforting, the kind an old friend would make. "It's cool. We all do it." Sonic said, then his usual demeanor returned. "So, want to keep going?" He asked the two other hedgehogs.

Shadow just nodded silently, adding what might've been a noise of assent or agreement. Silver replied with an enthusiastic: "Sure!"

Sonic grinned, giving them a thumbs-up. "Then shall we?" He asked before racing ahead through what was left of the robots. Shadow powered up his shoes, following at just a slightly slower pace. Silver followed a little slower, first looking at the sparking and smoking robots on the ground. _How could just two hedgehogs cause so much damage?_ He asked himself, his thoughts broken by Sonic's call. "Yo Silver! Coming?"

"Yea!" The silver hedgehog followed, using his telekinesis to shoot through the doorway where the two others had disappeared.

* * *

The line was: "I call the tanks!" I modified it slightly, but I still took it from Archie. I'm giving credit.

Yea. Hope you guys enjoyed, please review, and I'll take the information into account, promise.


	3. End the Onslaught

Here's chapter 3, Silver's starting to loosen up a bit.

* * *

**Chapter 3: End the Onslaught**

The three oddly-colored animals continued through the fortress, coming across more robot-resistance, each closer together and stronger than the last. After the first few, Sonic had persuaded Silver to try it-while fist-fighting with a robot that was obviously modeled after a boxing champ. Silver had followed his advice, and found it rather fun and somewhat easy; his telekinesis useful for dismantling the robots bolt-by-bolt. By the last one, he was laughing along with Sonic as they destroyed wave after wave of robots. Sonic was certain that Shadow would have joined if it wasn't for his "reputation and image" to quote Shadow. Silver just shrugged it off, he was used to Shadow's behavior; it wasn't unusual for someone to act that way in Silver's time.

The three hedgehogs were panting heavily by the end of the last wave, Sonic heavier than the others due to the fact that he had to go head-to-head instead of having powers that did the job for him. When the three had gotten their breath back, they pressed on, becoming increasingly wary of the robot waves, attack after attack was starting to take its toll.

The three groaned as another swarm of robots made its way around the corner. The massive front wave was all tanks, as were a few rows behind it. "There's your tanks, faker." Shadow said, sending a half-hearted chaos spear into the midst of the robots. It didn't do much.

Sonic groaned, spin-dashing weakly against more of the robots. "You can have them, faker." Sonic replied, staggering as he hit the ground again after another spin-dash.

Silver grunted as he struggled to pry the robots apart with is powers. He gave an upset cry when he found he couldn't. He gave up and used his power in one last push to part a way for the three. "Get going! We can't fight them!" He yelled, his ears pressed flat against his head and sweat slicking down his fur as he struggled to hold that amount of robots.

The other two glanced at each other before Shadow sprinted down the lane Silver had created. Sonic cried out after him. "Aww! Come on! We can't just-"

Shadow cut him off. "GET DOWN HERE IDIOT!"

Sonic grunted, muttering some choice words under his breath as he sprinted down the lane. Silver followed suit, his powers failing to hold them after he was halfway through. He yelped as laser began firing over his head. He collapsed-exhausted but otherwise unharmed-when he reached the other two. He glared weakly up at them. "Remind me NOT to do that again." He said, letting his face hit the floor with a solid thunk, the quills on his head splayed out in all directions.

Sonic was lying on his back, he looked like he was about to make a snow angel. He raised one hand from where it was on the floor to give a weak thumbs-up. "You got it, bud." He let his hand flop heavily back to the ground.

Shadow was leaning heavily on the wall, apparently trying to keep whatever dignity he had left. "I vote," He said between pants, "We spend the night here. Who's gonna take first watch?" He added after hearty nods from the others.

"NOT IT!" All three Mobians said at the exact same time.

Shadow facepalmed. "Well SOMEONE has to do it." He said with a heavy sigh. "We're in Eggman's base, and we don't want to get caught napping."

Silver reluctantly raised his hand. "I'll do it. Who am I waking next?"

Shadow nodded, a rare smile gracing his face. "Thanks, Silver. You can wake me." He turned to Sonic. "And I'll wake you. Got it, faker?" Shadow paused, waiting for a response.

Silver poked the unmoving blue shape. "I think he's asleep." He said after a quick analysis.

Shadow ran a hand over his face, sighing. "Oh well, see you in a couple hours." He said, finding his own spot a ways away from the blue and silver shapes.

Silver sighed, glancing around at the stark grey walls. It was going to be a looooong night.

* * *

There you have it, I was originally have Sonic persuading Silver to join in the fight while he was being thrown across the room, but...I don't know. I might still change it.

Hope you enjoyed, please review, I'll try to take it into account.


	4. Detours

Hey guys, sorry I was gone for a while. As an apology, I shall post another chapter shortly after this one. Also, don't hate on my treatment of Shadow and Sonic in this first section. I had to. And I think it's hilarious. This entire chapter is pretty funny. But please don't hate. I had my fun, and this is a Fan Comic. So I use my Author powers to do this. Deal with it.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Detour**

The morning found two hedgehogs passed out on the floor, the black one snoring loudly. The last was sitting upright, green eyes glancing around intently. The other was curled up into a tight ball, five silver spines sticking out oddly from the otherwise circular shape.

Sonic sighed, leaning back, the spines that extended from his shoulders supporting him. He wanted Shadow and Silver to wake, but they needed to rest; Silver especially. It was thanks to him that they were able to sleep at all. Honestly, Sonic was surprised that Shadow DID sleep. The "Ultimate Lifeform" rarely ate, and Sonic had never seen him sleep. Sonic shrugged, returning to his task of watchman.

XXXX

It wasn't long after that when Shadow woke, only a half hour. He stretched from where he had lain on his back. Sonic put a hand over his mouth, struggling to hide a burst of laughter. Even then, he let out a loud snort, attracting the attention of the hedgehog with extreme bed-head. Sonic lost it. The combination of Shadow's sleepy look along with his splayed out quills made him look like a model for one of those NyQuil or ZzzQuil commercials he often saw on TV.

Shadow's sleepy look changed to one of utter confusion when he saw Sonic struggling to hide his mirth through his glove, even then loud snorts and bursts of laughter made its way out, not even the loud clanging as Sonic pounded his fist on the floor could hide them. "What?" The Ultimate Lifeform questioned, eyes narrowing dangerously.

Sonic managed to choke out a sentence between his loud laughs. "Look…at…your…reflection!" Sonic managed, then resumed banging his fist on the metal when Shadow did as he was told.

The black and red hedgehog's eyes widened as his reflection stared back at him; the six quills on his head splayed out in every direction, the two on his back looked like fins, sticking out on either side of his shoulders. The hedgehog flushed as red as he could through his black fur and he clamped his arms around his quills, struggling to keep them in check. Sonic had a hand over his mouth, trying not to wake the silver hedgehog beside him as he continued to giggle.

Shadow swore, glaring at the giggling hedgehog as he struggled to get his quills in check. "Sonic, if you breathe a word of this to ANYONE, you won't need to worry about Eggman finishing you off." He left the threat hanging, though Sonic obviously thought it needed a response.

"I never have worried about it."

The two speeding hedgehogs ended up racing around in circles, black chasing blue in a circle around silver.

XXXX

By the time Silver had woken up, Shadow had gotten his quills back under control and Sonic was nursing a bruised shoulder, Shadow must've gotten his revenge. Silver stretched out of the tight ball he was in, looking around at the two others. He blushed immediately. "OMYGOSH I am so sorry!" He said quickly, a guilty expression on his face. "I didn't mean to keep you guys waiting, why didn't you wake me?" He asked, standing up and stretching his legs.

Sonic shrugged, then blew through his teeth as his shoulder sang with pain. "You needed the rest, after you saved out hides yesterday." Silver blushed again, though this time with embarrassment.

Shadow nodded, his straight quills bouncing behind him. "Yea, we also need the extra time."

Sonic snickered, remembering the incident directly after Shadow had woken. If looks could kill, Shadow would have just murdered Sonic-though this only made him laugh harder.

Silver's face was blank, obviously slightly miffed at the missed inside joke. "So, where now?"

The faces of the two hedgehogs immediately cleared and the tension in the air visibly lessened. It was Sonic who answered. "I guess we go further in." He said, standing up.

Shadow nodded, removing his weight from wall to his on feet. "Well, let's keep going."

The three set off again, continuing at a rapid pace through the building, pausing only when Sonic's stomach rumbled loudly. He grinned, pulling off what looked like a sweat drop and rubbing the back of his head. "Eheh… I guess I haven't eaten since the day before yesterday…" That was when they had set out for Eggman; they weren't expecting it to take this long.

As if in agreement, Silver's rumbled, closely followed by Shadow's. Sonic laughed. "There's got to be a food storage area around here somewhere." He said, continuing down a hall.

"How do you know it's this way?" Shadow asked, pausing.

Sonic didn't look back as he answered. "I just have this feeling!"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Great. We're relying on a feeling when we're starving."

"Yea. Pretty much." Sonic answered, Shadow groaned.

XXXX

As it turned out, Sonic's 'feeling' was actually accurate. They stumbled upon a large kitchen-no surprise for someone of Eggman's size-with robots milling around and creating dishes for later consumption. Sonic grinned smugly at Shadow, who only returned it with a death glare. Sonic took a step back, ready to spin-dash the robots to pieces. Shadow put a hand on his shoulder, restraining him. Shadow pointed to the robots, they hadn't noticed that there were three dangerous intruders among them.

"Wait." The black hedgehog said, using his free hand to point at what looked like a counter. "Let's see what happens…" He said, walking up the counter and taking a seat at one of the unreasonably large stools that where there. Sonic and Silver exchanged a glance before following his example. The robots didn't seem to notice-until Sonic rang a bell. Shadow shot him a glare as the robots swarmed around them.

"_What can we get you, sirs?_" One inquired-the metal apron around its waist had the Eggman Insignia painted in a bright red on it.

The three hedgehogs exchanged looks, then all three grinned. "What's on the menu?" Sonic spoke.

"_We have many different meals, sirs, but out special is fried meat._' The robot answered.

"What kind of meat?" Sonic answered warily, the other two wore similar looks.

"_Hedgehog._" The three gagged, Silver rushing to the other side of the room, his hands cupped over his mouth. Shadow put a hand over his stomach, turning slightly green under his black fur and poking his tongue out of his mouth. Sonic's face turned sky-blue and his eyes widened, his stomach churned uncomfortably.

"D-do you have any salads or something like that? Something _without _meat?" Sonic asked, the three weren't normally vegatarians, but-as of now-they didn't trust any meat that was handed to them. The robot nodded, snapping orders out to its companions. In no time, three heaping plates of salad were sitting in front of the hedgehogs. "Thanks!" Sonic said, and each carried their own plate to the other side of the room.

The three had almost regained their normal color by the time they finished their meal, Shadow still looked slightly green, sonic not quite back to his normal blue color and Silver a lot whiter than usual. "Now that that's over…" Shadow said, standing up, "Shall we continue?" He asked the other two.

They nodded, also standing. "Let's go." They rushed off, still intent on finding Eggman.

* * *

I considered making the hedgehog meat slightly different, with the cooks ending up pulling out very sharp cooking utensils and trying to go after the hedgies. But I liked this one more. Oh well.

Hope you enjoyed! Like always, please review and I'll take it into account.


	5. Arguments and Doors

Told you I'd upload a new one soon.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Arguments and Doors**

A few massive robot VS Hedgehog battles, and still no sign of Eggman. "OK, seriously, where _IS_ he?" Sonic asked, throwing his hands up in exasperation as they came across yet another empty control room.

"Are you sure that he's here?" Silver asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Positive. I know he's here. I can feel-"

"Yea, like we're going to trust _that._ Last time you had a feeling, we ended up having the gross-out of our lives." Shadow interrupted, a cross look on his face. "Do you have any real proof he's here?"

Sonic opened and closed his mouth a few times, then looked away and his ears drooped. "No…"

"So what are we doing here? We should just go back up and let him attack us, then stop him." Shadow said, Silver nodding reluctantly behind him.

Sonic made a face of mock-horror. "You guys know we have to stop him, Rouge told us that he's planning on unleashing a massive weapon on us, and-once it's finished-there's no way we'll stop it. Plus, he might be the only one who can help us get Silver back to his own time." Sonic said.

Shadow scoffed. "You really think he'll help us?" He asked, critically.

Sonic made a face. "Well…um…"

"Thought so. The only way we'll get Silver back to his own time is on our own." Shadow snapped. Silver raised a hand and opened his mouth to speak, but Shadow swept on. "And are you really prepared to risk everything on that bat's word?" He asked, incredulous.

"Can I-" Silver tried to speak up.

Sonic made a face. "Oh, come on. You work with her, you should know she's trustworthy!"

"Guys, I-"

"And you know how gem-motivated she is! Just wave a jewel in front of her, and she'll do anything."

"Oh yea? Well, if you want to talk, Faker, then-"

"GUYS!" Silver nearly screamed. The two others looked at him, wide eyed. "Can't I have a say in this?" When no one responded, he kept talking. "Thank you. I would think that Eggman would help us, it would mean one less super-powered hedgehog trying to stop him." Sonic smirked, and Shadow nodded, reluctantly. "So, can we stay and look for him?" Silver asked hopefully. The other two exchanged glances-more like glares, really- then nodded, Sonic more enthusiastically than Shadow. "Then let's go."

XXXX

Another few robot battles later, the three found a massive door with a Eggman insignia painted on it, right down the middle. Sonic grinned, nudging Shadow roughly with his elbow. "You have a very boney elbow, you know that?"

Sonic ignored Shadow's comment. "This has got to be it. They all look the same. You'd think he'd learn." He scoffed.

The three hedgehogs grinned at each other-even Shadow- before taking a step forward at the same time.

Which meant that all three of them touched the electrified floor at the same time. The three stiffened, their eyes widening to an impossible size, the silence was deafening. Electricity crackled around their feet, keeping them effectively pinned. One last spell of silence, broken only by the noise of three hedgehogs hitting the ground, one after the other.

* * *

They last paragraph was strangely hard to right for me. Don't know why. So if it's bad, that's why.

I'm so excited for the next chapter! I can't wait! It's hilarious.

Like always, hope you enjoyed and please review, I'm trying to get better. :)


	6. Awaken

Hehe. I couldn't wait. This one's awesome. I think it's a bit longer, too. Hope you enjoy they're confusion.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Awaken**

Sonic sat up, groaning and rubbing his head. He hurt all over. "Ooh…Anybody get the number on that bus?" He grumbled, opening his eyes and glancing around.

_Huh. Shadow's gone. Weird._ There were still two shapes on the ground though. One was definitely Silver, but who was the blue guy? The only blue hedgehog Sonic knew of was_…Myself…_ The hero's eyes widened and slowly looked down at his hands. _These aren't my gloves…_ His eyes followed them up. _And those aren't my arms…_ Sonic's arms were peach, the ones he wore now were black with a red stripe running up the top. Eyes widened further and Sonic spun around, staring at his reflection in the metal.

He was looking at Shadow.

XXXX

Silver jolted upright, blinking sleep out of his eyes and staring around, trying to focus on Shadow who had screamed. Odd for him. The black hedgehog was staring at his hands with wide eyes, studying them from every angle like they were brand new.

"Shadow?" Silver stopped short at the sound of his voice. Too shcked to notice that Shadow didn't reply. His voice-normally so much younger and slightly deeper-was replaced by a lighter-yet somehow older-voice. His eyes shot to his hands. _These aren't mine!_ His mind screamed at him as he stared at the peach arms and plain white gloves. His eyes grew steadily wider as he slowly turned around to stare at his reflection.

The green eyes of Sonic stared back.

XXXX

Shadow sat bolt upright at the sound of…his own voice? He screwed up his eyes, staring at his own body across the room. His gaze darted to Sonic, who ad just shrieked loudly.

The blue hedgehog was staring at his reflection like he was staring at a ghost.

Shadow glanced down at his gloves, white with a neon blue power sign in his palm. He froze, staring at his now-silver arms.

After only a moment, he stood, glaring daggers at his body as he walked over to it. The owner of his body hadn't noticed yet. Shadow reached down, grabbing at the white fur on his body's chest and hoisting him into the air. The black and red form squirmed in his grasp, yelping in pain.

Personal experience had told him that was a tender spot. "Ow! Ow! Ow! What the heck Silver? Ow! That hurts, man!"

Shadow glared at his body, he figured it was Sonic. "Get. Out. Of. My. Body. Now."

Sonic stopped squirming for a moment, a confused expression on his face. Shadow's lip twitched, his body looked funny confused. "_Your_ body? Shadow?! That you?" Sonic asked, ignoring the pain in his chest.

"Yea. Now get out." Shadow hissed. It sounded funny in Silver's voice.

Sonic resumed squirming. "wish I could, but could you put me down now? When you get your body back, you're gonna be in a world of hurt because of this." The black hedgie reminded the silver one. Shadow immediately dropped him, thinking of how sore being held like that made him.

Silver swallowed, then turned to the two others. "Please tell me this is a dream."

Sonic made an apologetic face. "Sorry, but I don't think it is." He still wasn't used to hearing Shadow's voice every time he opened his mouth.

Silver sagged against the wall. "So…now what?" He asked, his now-green eyes wide and puzzled.

"We keep going."

"Shadow! Are you Nuts!?" Sonic asked, serious this time. "Look, I know I'm normally the optimist here, but (a) If you hadn't noticed, we are currently not in out own bodies. (b) We just got electrocuted. (c) We don't know how to use each other's powers. And (d), where the heck are we?" He counted off on his fingers, stating the question as he looked around.

The other two did the same, looking at the entirely steel room. "Um…Can't Sonic spin-dash us out easily?"

The now-black hedgehog scoffed. "I could, but-if you didn't notice-you are currently in my body, so you should be able to."

Silver flushed bright red, making his face look purple against his blue fur. Shadow snorted, coughing to cover up his laughter. "Well…Shadow could do it, couldn't he?" Silver asked, his nervous and uncertain expression odd on Sonic's face.

Sonic nodded thoughtfully. "I can try." He said, backing up to gain momentum. He ran forward, jumping into the tight ball like he usually did.

What _didn't_ usually happen was the loud clang and a dazed Sonic stumbling away, clutching the top of his head with crossed eyes.

Shadow snorted again. Sonic struggled to focus his crossed eyes on the now-silver hedgehog. "Don't get too cocky, faker, you're going to get your body back." He stuttered, his eyes refusing to uncross. Shadow's muffled laughs ended abruptly.

Silver coughed, drawing attention back to him. "You could show me…?" He asked, something between a question and a statement. Sonic blinked, then exchanged a glance with Shadow. "Might be hard in here. Not much space." Sonic said, Silver looked down, disheartened. "Hey." Silver looked up. "Don't worry, We'll get out of here and I'll teach you. We'll all teach each other." Sonic smiled kindly, not his usual cocky grin, but a genuine smile-however odd it looked on Shadow's face.

"How-exactly-do you plan on getting us out of here, faker?" Shadow asked, crossing his arms in his usual grumpy way.

Sonic smiled. "I have a plan."

Shadow groaned.

* * *

Well, hope you guys enjoyed. I had a ton of fun writing that. I think it's one of my best.

Like always, hope you enjoyed and please review! I love getting feedback, so keep it coming!

P.S. Wow! Glad you all like the story! Thanks for all the feedback too! I'll take it into account!


	7. Sneak Attack

I'm gonna be going out of town tomorrow, so I might not be able to post anything for a while. So here you go. It's small, but I wanted to give you something.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Sneak Attack**

"Tell me again why you think this'll work." Shadow said-again.

Sonic groaned. "Shadow! I've gone over it ten times already!"

"Yes. And never once explained why it works."

Sonic sighed, running a hand over his face. "Because, they have to open the door at some point. And when they do, we tackle them and rush out. That make sense?" He asked, silently daring Shadow to ask again.

Shadow got the hint. "Yes. Now it does."

Silver's ears perked up. "Shh…" He whispered. The three immediately feel silent as Silver put his ear to the door. After a moment, "I hear them coming." He hissed.

Sonic nodded. "Get ready." In only a moment, the hedgehogs were hidden. Silver was hidden a few feet behind the door, Sonic was standing on the thick door frame above the door, and Shadow was standing against the wall a few feet away from the door-much like Silver.

The door creaked open. The hedgehogs held their breath, waiting for it to open further. A robot poked it's head through. Sonic leaned down over the edge of the door to stare at it. He grinned pleasantly. "Howdy!" The next-and final-thing the robot saw was a gloved fist. Sonic pulled his hand out of the massive hole he had left in the robot's face and waved to the others. "Don't just stand there! C'mon!" He yelled, jumping off the door frame and bounding into the hall.

The other two soon followed. "OK, now can we keep going?" Shadow asked, crossing his arms.

Sonic made a face. "We should probably head back out and figure out what happened. Tails might know how to fix this." He said, glancing around. "Anybody know which way to the exit?"

"You gotta think he has more than one entrance right?" Silver said.

Sonic shrugged. "All the ones I've been in-and that's a lot- only had one."

"Fire hazard much?"

Sonic laughed. "My thoughts exactly."

Shadow had been walking around during the short conversation, and he finally came back to the other two. "It looks like it's this way." He said, pointing down the right side of the corridor. "It slopes upward a tiny bit, and there's less robots."

Sonic groaned. "How are we gonna get past all of them? We can't fight like this!"

"I know subtlety isn't your specialty, faker, but we could always sneak around them." Shadow said, crossing his arms in a slightly condescending way. Silver snickered.

Sonic frowned-a face that actually looked normal on Shadow's face-and glared at Shadow. "Ha ha. You probably think you're funny don't you?"

Shadow smirked. "I do, actually."

Sonic smirked identically, and mimicked his voice. "I do, actually." Shadow glared at the black and red hedgehog. Sonic swept on, not allowing the grumpy hedgie to respond. "So, let's go that way, and hope we don't get spotted."

* * *

The first and last parts are my favorite.

If I can't post while I'm there, I'll have some stuff to post afterwards. Promise.

Hope you guys enjoyed, like always-please review. I love the feedback, so keep it coming!


	8. Out

Holy cow! I finally uploaded another one! OMG

Sorry guys, motivation died for a while, and it just came back.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Out**

Sonic glanced longingly at the robots again; especially the tanks. So far the hedgehogs were having no problem getting around the robots, trying to figure out how to work the powers between sneaking around.

Not much progress was made. Silver kept tripping over his feet when he tried running, Sonic's much longer legs odd for him. Shadow could get his hands to glow, but he couldn't pick anything up. When he tried, the glow sputtered out with an odd noise. Sonic had it easiest. He had figured out how to power on the rocket skates-as they were powered by Chaos energy, which Sonic was familiar with-but he was rather unsuccessful when trying to use them. He always ended up hitting the floor with his face, his legs at an awkward angle above his head.

But, Shadow did seem to be right about heading the right way. The robot swarms were getting smaller.

Sonic poked his head around a corner, only to flail his arms as he lost his balance and hid again. "What is it?" Silver asked.

"A huge swarm. The door's right there, but there's a ton of robots guarding it. Eggman must've guessed that we would be heading for the exit and sent reinforcements to make sure we didn't get away." He said, jerking a thumb at the robots around the corner. Both Silver and Shadow poked their heads around the corner, only to draw them back quickly as a robot's head swiveled around to look at their hiding place. "Any ideas, Shads?" Sonic asked. " 'Cuz something tells me we won't be able to sneak around these ones."

Shadow's brow was furrowed in thought, and he turned to the others. "We can't use our powers, but do we all know how to fight fist-to-fist?"

Sonic nodded, his eyes lighting up. "I prefer foot-to-face, but yes."

"Silver?"

The time-traveling hedgehog nodded. "I mostly use my powers, but yes." He said.

"Let's take a quick stop. Everyone tell each other what you specialize in; by that I mean what your body is most used to doing. I mostly use my legs, they're the strongest, but I can do almost anything." Sonic said, turning to Shadow.

"Anything works. I can do both, but don't get too reckless. My entire body doesn't move as fast as yours, Sonic, I only keep up with you because of the shoes." He said, indicating the odd shoes on Sonic's feet. "And we all know how well that works for you." Sonic rubbed his cheek ruefully as Shadow snickered.

"Mostly Fists for me, but-like Sonic-I can do either." Silver said.

Shadow nodded, and Sonic grinned-almost viciously. "Let's see how this works." He swung around the corner with a loud yell, swinging his leg in a roundhouse kick. He blinked in pleasant surprise when it felt the same as when he did it in his own body. He grinned, jumping around to boot through a robot's face. Shadow and Silver followed close behind Sonic, both swinging their fists with loud yells. The three hedgehogs created a huge amount of chaos, everyone fighting a slightly different style. Silver had to switch the most, from fists to legs was a big switch, but it worked well.

Soon, everyone was standing with their backs to the door, all three were panting slightly because of the unfamiliar fighting style, but were unharmed aside from a few bruises. Shadow turned to Sonic. "Kick the door down!" he yelled. Sonic nodded, grinning and swinging his leg in another roundhouse-it appeared to be a favorite-along with a blast from the shoe, knocking the door down with a heavy clang. The three ran down the tunnel of sand that Sonic had created on the way in, then skidded to a stop at the base of it, where it sloped directly upwards.

Silver turned to look at the pursuing robots. "Now what?" he yelled, his wide eyes odd on Sonic's face.

Sonic glared at the other two. "We're hedgehogs! Start digging!" he yelled, jumping into another spin-dash. This time, it cut easily through the sand, if not as easily as he would had he been in his own body.

Silver made a face as he followed Sonic through the tunnel he was plowing at a slowly uphill angle. "How come it works now?" He asked.

Sonic paused for a quick breather. "Shadow's spin-dash works generally the same as mine, but they're slightly different. I still need to get used to it, but it's much easier to practice on sand than a Chaos-knows how thick steel door!" he yelled, jumping into the tight spiral again and continuing to plow through the sand. He popped out with an odd yelp, then hit the sand when he came back down, on his face. The other two followed, turning to drop sand into the hole and block the exit.

Silver glanced around. "Well, we're out. But how are we supposed to get back any time soon?" He asked, glancing around the seemingly endless desert.

Sonic stood, his ears drooping. "Oh… That…um…is 'I have no idea' an appropriate answer? Ow! I'll take that as a 'no'…" He said, rubbing his arm where Shadow punched him.

Shadow looked around as well. "I guess we start walking." He said, starting off in a direction.

"Whoa, whoa! How do you know you're going the right way?" Sonic asked, standing in front of Shadow.

The silver hedgehog ran a hand over his face. "Because it's the exact same way that we came?" he asked, glaring at the hedgehog.

"Oh…yea…that'd be a good clue…" Sonic said, falling in step with Shadow, Silver on his other side.

* * *

Expect more funnies in the next chapter. It's almost finished, so expect the next chapter soon.

Like always, hope you enjoyed! And review if you did! I'm always open to feedback!


	9. Reunions

Told you I'd post the next one soon.

* * *

Sonic groaned, flopping onto the ground. "Geez, Shadow, how do you live in this black fur all the time?" He panted.

Shadow smirked over his shoulder. "I'm used to it, though-I must say-I do like Silver's white fur." He snickered.

Silver's worried face appeared in Sonic's view. "Could we maybe keep going?" He asked, his ears flattened slightly.

Sonic groaned, rolling over. "I don't do well in heat. Especially since I'm in Shadow's black fur." He hissed, his voice muffled by the sand around his mouth.

Shadow finally turned around, crossing his arms in annoyance. "If you want to get out of that fur, you better start moving you tail towards home." He hissed, the expression strange on Silver's face.

Sonic sat bolt upright, shooting in the direction they were heading. "Well? What're we waiting for!" He yelled.

Shadow rolled his eyes, following the hyperactive hedgehog. Silver glanced down at his feet with wide eyes. He glanced up, hurrying after the other two.

XXXX

Sonic finally grinned, flopping under a tree gratefully. "FINALLY! SHADE!" He yelled, sagging against the trunk. He ignored the shocked and confused looks of the other Mobians as they walked by. Shadow ran a hand over his face, sighing heavily.

"SOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIC!" Silver jumped his height into the air with a loud yelp, slipping out of the grasp of the pink hedgehog. He landed with a shocked and started look behind Shadow, his ears flattened and his eyes massive. Amy's eyes betrayed her confusion and hurt. "What's wrong? I didn't hurt you, did I?" She asked, trying to hug him again. Silver yelped, scuttling behind the tree Sonic was leaning against. The black hedgehog was currently laughing loudly, slapping his hand against the tree, trying to catch his breath. Shadow just stood on with an impassive frown. Amy raised an eyebrow at the black hedgehog, who never laughed; much less this hard. She shrugged it off, turning to Silver. "What's wrong with Sonic?" She asked.

Shadow smirked, and Sonic's eyes widened. He ran a hand over his throat, a silencing gesture. "Him? He's fine. You just hugged Silver. Sonic's over there laughing his tail off." He jerked a thumb in the direction of the unhappy hero.

Amy's eyes were wide and she stared at Sonic-who was currently face-palming. "What?" She asked, not comprehending. Then she shrugged it off. "Oh, Sonic! I'm so happy you're OK!" She yelled, running forward to hug him.

He yelped, standing quickly and racing the other way. Shadow was snickering loudly, a massive smirk on his face. Sonic stopped to glare at Shadow, pointing a finger into the mass of fluff on the silver hedgehog's chest. "As soon as she stops chasing me, you're so dead, faker." He hissed, only to yelp and continue running as Amy closed in. Shadow ignored him, continuing to laugh.

XXXX

Sonic pulled the door open hurriedly, rushed inside, and slammed it. He leaned against the door, panting heavily and casting a wary glance out the window. He sighed in relief as Amy ran by. He turned back, to see a terrified Tails staring at him like he had just grown another head. Sonic sighed, smiling resignedly. "Hi, Tails."

The small fox yelped, rushing upstairs. "Tails! Wait!" The shifted hedgehog raced upstairs after his younger brother. He ducked, swinging backwards as something went sailing over his head. He raised an eyebrow at the small fox, who was currently trembling and leveling some sort of contraption at him.

"I-I s-swear, Sh-Shadow. I d-didn't do it." He stammered.

Sonic rushed his younger brother, pushing the contraption out of the way and pinning him to the ground. "Tails! Settle down! It's me! Sonic!" He yelled, bobbing his head in an attempt to dodge the fox's dual tails.

Tails finally sopped, staring at the pleading hedgehog. Sonic sat up, standing, and hoping the fox wouldn't try to attack him again. "Sonic?" The fox asked. "How did…?" he left the sentence hanging.

Sonic grinned apologetically. "I'm not too sure to be honest. All I know is that Shadow, Silver, and I switched bodies. I'm stuck in Shadow's, Shadow is stuck in Silver's, and Silver is stuck in mine." He said. "We woke up like this after getting a nasty shock at Eggman's base." He looked at his brother, pleadingly. "You got any ideas?" He asked.

The fox shook his head, thoroughly confused. "Sorry, Sonic. I have no idea." He said, then paused. "You say you guys got electrocuted and then woke up like this?" he said.

Sonic nodded, shuddering. "Yea. It was pretty strong, and not fun."

"We could try to reverse it by doing that again."

Sonic frowned and his eyes widened. He backed away. "As good of an idea that is, I'm not eager to try it."

Tails grinned apologetically. "Sorry, but it's all we got right now." Sonic groaned. "You still have a little bit of time. I need to build it." The switched hero sighed in relief. Tails laughed.

They both turned and glanced down the stairwell at the sound of a door. Sonic grinned, waving. "Shadow! Silver!" He yelled. "Up here!" Two heads turned towards Sonic's voice, then they both joined him at the top of the stairs.

"Anything?" Shadow asked, crossing his arms.

"Tails says we could try to reverse the effects by electrocuting ourselves all at the same time again." Sonic smiled happily.

In the background, Tails shuffled his feet. "Well when you say it like that…"

Silver's eyes widened. "Umm…Is there any other way?" He asked, worried.

"Not that I can think of." Tails said, stepping forward. "What about you guys?"

"No idea."

"Nope."

"Sorry…"

The fox sighed, his tails dropping. "Alright. I'll start building it, and we can hope it works." He said, walking towards his workshop.

The three watched him go, only to start as the door slammed open. Sonic face-palmed. "Seriously! How many people need to barge into my house!" he yelled.

"Shadow? Where are you?" The three poked their heads over the side of the railing, searching for the speaker. Sonic jumped and fell backwards as the face of Rouge suddenly jumped into his view. Rouge crossed her arms as she landed. "Why're you so jumpy?" She asked.

"Maybe because you just jumped out of nowhere into my face." Sonic snapped as he pushed himself up. "What are you doing in my house anyway?" He asked.

Rouge raised an eyebrow. "_Your_ house? Shadow, this is Sonic's house. Did you hit your head while stopping Eggman?"

The three hedgehogs clapped hands to their foreheads, all of them exclaiming at the same time: "Eggman!"

"What?" Rouge asked, thoroughly confused. "You _did _stop him, right?"

Sonic smiled apologetically. "Well…uh…um…"

Shadow stepped in. "Long-story-short, we got electrocuted, witched bodies, and totally forgot about Eggman."

Rouge's eyes widened. "So, Sonic is in Shadow's body, sounds like Shadow is in Silver's and that means that Silver is in Sonic's…" She shook her head. "So, no Eggman?"

"No Eggman." Sonic confirmed. "But Tails is building a machine that should switch us back, then we can go after him again." He said with a smile.

"And if the machine doesn't work?"

Sonic's face fell; he had been trying to avoid that question himself. "We'll still have to try."

* * *

Hope that was as fun for you guys to read as it was for me to write. I think it's funny.

Confusion. It makes any and all things funny.

Like always, hope you enjoyed, and review if you did!


	10. Chaos (of many forms)

OMG I finally updated it! Sorry this took so long. Last chapter we reached the point where I no longer had any pre-written chapters, so now I'm writing as I post. Sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Chaos (Of many forms)**

_"While you wait for me to finish the machine, you guys could show each other how to use your powers, in case it doesn't work."_

_Brilliant idea, Tails._ Sonic thought as he fell on his face; for what might've been the twentieth time that day. _Juuuuust Brilliant._ He scowled as Shadow began yelling.

The hero pushed himself up, glaring at the yelling hedgehog. "Well pardon me! It's not my fault your shoes are so hard to use!" He snapped, growing increasingly frustrated as he wiped dirt off his face again.

Shadow ran a frustrated hand over his face. "Really Sonic. It's not that hard."

"Easy for you to say. You've been doing it all your life." He said, crossing his arms.

Shadow huffed. "Still, you just power them on, and then glide like you're skating on ice."

Sonic's eyes lit up. "Why didn't ya say so?" He jumped up, turning them on and taking a tentative step forward, then he shot forward, whooping happily. He skated in circles around the bewildered hedgehog, then came to an easy stop next to him. "You're right. It's not that hard." He grinned.

"Where's Silver?" Shadow asked, pointedly ignoring the proud hero.

"I think he's inside helping Tails because you were teaching me." Sonic said. "OK, that Chaos whatchamathing."

Shadow raised an unamused eyebrow. "Which one?"

"Erm….there's two?" Sonic said, confused.

"Yes, there's two." Shadow snapped. "I'm assuming you're talking about 'Chaos Spear.' The other one's called 'Chaos Blast.' 'Chaos Spear' is the one you've seen me use most often. 'Chaos Blast' uses a lot of energy and does a lot of damage." Sonic's eyes lit up. "But you have to take those off," He pointed at the rings around Sonic's wrists. "To do it. I would not recommend it. We'll just stick with Chaos Spear for now."

Sonic shrugged. "That's cool."

"Alright, focus the Chaos Energy into the palm of your hand, and only there."

Sonic closed his eyes and held his palm open and out. Shadow took a step away; Sonic had his palm facing towards him. Shadow crossed his arms as a smile flitted across Sonic's face, barely restraining himself from slapping the grin off the (not) concentrating hedgehog's face. "Take this seriously or I'll stop teaching." Shadow said with false calm.

Sonic immediately straightened up and his mouth twisted to one of actual concentration. He didn't show it, but the teacher was slightly surprised, the hedgehog actually looked like he was trying. Sonic let out a triumphant cry as a green flame formed in his hand, making Shadow jump slightly. He stared at it with wonder, then turned to Shadow. "This doesn't look like those things you throw…" He said, somewhere between a question and a statement.

"No duh, Sherlock." Shadow rolled his eyes. "That's a Chaos Flame. They don't really do anything except act as a light source, for show, and use energy."

Sonic was currently poking the flame tentatively, then-discovering that it wasn't hot- grinned, producing a few others and began juggling with them. He powered on the shoes and skated circles around the face-palming teacher. "This is really fun, Shads!" He grinned as he skated.

Shadow began tapping his foot irritably, then his ear began to twitch, then his ears flattened. His frown deepened slowly as the now-black hedgehog whooped as he juggled, very unfocused, Nothing new, in Shadow's opinion. The teacher's eyes snapped open and he exploded. "DO YOU WANT ME TO TEACH YOU OR NOT?!"

The sudden outburst sent the juggling hedgehog to the ground, shoes sputtering and Chaos Flames dying as they hit the ground. Sonic blinked in surprised confusion and stood, looking away, almost ashamed. "Sorry, Shads…" He muttered.

Shadow blinked, Sonic actually looked sorry. He hid it under a grump. "Hmph. Now, back to the Chaos Spear..."

Sonic actually focused for the rest of the session, managing to easily produce Chaos Spears by the end of the practice, though his aim was awful.

Shadow walked away, leaving Sonic to practice spin-dashes in his new body. He didn't need Shadow for that, he knew how to do them, he just needed to adjust to the new quill shape and speed.

Shadow jumped as a loud yell sounded behind him. "TIMMMMMMBEEEEEEEERRRR!" Not seconds later, a tree crashed down, a very proud Sonic perched in its branches. The hedgehog was standing on a lower branch, his hands resting on a higher one, giving him the appearance of standing on four legs. "Hey Shads!" He said happily. "I think I figured it out!" He grinned, and Shadow swore he saw Sonic's tail wagging. The now-silver hedgehog ran a hand over his face, appearing exasperated, but was-in reality- attempting to hide a smile and laugh at Sonic's over-excited expression and wagging tail.

"Good for you, faker." Shadow grumped, the normally teasing nickname incredibly accurate this time.

Sonic didn't seem fazed. "I know! It's awesome!" He whooped, shooting off in a spin dash, leaving an easily identifiable trail through the underbrush.

Shadow rolled his eyes and continued walking, searching for Silver.

* * *

Shadow, watch your temper.

Like always, hope you enjoyed and review if you did!


End file.
